


Sous le masque

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde patriarcale, être une femme n'est pas très bien vu ni vécu, c'est pour cette raison que Turquie porte un masque et cache sa vraie personnalité autant que possible. Mais on ne peut pas toujours se cacher de tout le monde, encore moins de l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kalimera / Kalispera~
> 
> Voici un vieux texte, l'une de mes premières fic sur Hetalia, même ^^
> 
> Sinon, le surnom de "Nurichet" vient du rêve que j'avais fait, donc je peux pas l'expliquer ^^"
> 
> Quelqu'un a une idée du partenaire de Nurichet ? x3
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Nurichet !

-La peste soit de ce surnom débile !

-Nurichet...

-Ta gueule.

Ce qu'il pouvait me gaver, celui-la, alors... « Nurichet » par-ci, « Nurichet » par-là... « Nurichet », elle aimerait bien être lâchée pour pouvoir rejoindre son boss, merci.

-Dégage tes pattes de là, grognai-je en ondulant des hanches.

Peine perdue. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant !

-Arrête de te coller à moi, t'es bouillant, marmonnai-je.

Sa peau irradiait de chaleur, tel un soleil, et il m'avait enlacé au point qu'il m'était presque impossible de sortir de sa prise. La peste soit de sa possessivité !

-Danse pour moi, Nurichet...

-Mais à quoi tu peux bien rêver, pauv' débile...

Ouais ouais, il dort, je vous rassure. Il parle en dormant, en fait. Alors, autant ça a des côtés marrants, comme la fois où j'ai pu ainsi apprendre qu'il avait tenté de draguer Autriche, autant ça peut être affligeant. _Très_ affligeant, même. Comme cette fois où il a chouiné pour la mort d'un de ses chats. Me demandez pas lequel, y'en a trop, et je les déteste ces bestioles.

-Nurichet...

-Nurichet, elle en a ras le fez. Alors, tu vas me lâcher, abruti de ronfleur, et me laisser rejoindre mon boss !

Je tentai à nouveau de m'extirper de sa prise et c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se réveiller et ainsi écarter un peu ses bras. Moi, parti dans mon élan, je continuai mon chemin, droit sur la carpette de la chambre.

-J'te déteste, ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner.

Je crachotai quelques grains de poussières avant qu'une paire de bras puissants ne me relève.

-Tout vas bien Sadia ?

-C'est Sadiq, et je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois !

Il se reçut un faible coup de poing sous le menton. Bon, c'est parce que je ne suis pas bien réveillée, d'accord ? Pas du tout à cause des sentiments que je peux lui porter...

Il plongea son visage dans mon cou, ce qui me crispa.

-Mais dégage de là ! Si tu veux te rendormir, va sur le lit !

-Sadia... T'es obligée d'être aussi bruyante le matin ? Gémit-il.

-Alors, de un, c'est Sadı **q** et non Sadi **a** , et de deux, mon boss m'attend ! Et toi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avant que tes chats ne dévorent mes coussins !

-Et le petit-déjeuner ?

En râlant, je glissai hors de ses bras pour tirer sur un rideau. La pièce ainsi dévoilée comportait une table qui disparaissait sous les aliments.

-Ça te suffira, le ventre à patte ?

Il ne répondit pas, hormis d'un sourire et d'un baiser lorsqu'il passa devant moi.

-Dégage, j'ai dit, grognai-je.

Soit il me connaît trop, soit je ne suis pas des plus imprévisibles, car il me tira par le bras pour m'obliger à m'asseoir sur lui, sans que je ne lui oppose la moindre résistance.

-Barre-toi...

-Arrête de râler, Sadia, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi.

Et il avait toujours son petit sourire narquois. Celui qui me donnait à la fois envie de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents, comme celle de le chevaucher sauvagement... Un peu comme précédemment.

-Surtout que lorsque tu es nue, il n'est rien de plus facile que de découvrir tes mensonges...

Il laissa courir son index sur ma poitrine alors que sa bouche butinait mon cou. Ma tête partit en arrière alors que je soupirai d'aise.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim...

-Je n'ai pas précisé quelle faim...

Mais c'est qu'il va me dévorer ce monstre, en plus !

-Arrête...

-Sûre de toi ? Tu ne sembles pas en accord avec le reste de ta personne.

-... Dé... Dégage. Arrache tes mains de là et sers-toi sur la table ! Lui ordonnai-je difficilement. Après, barres-toi ! J'ai des choses à faire.

Il eut à nouveau son petit sourire en coin que j'aperçus rapidement avant qu'il ne prenne en bouche la pointe de mon sein.

Par ce geste, toute pensée construite et sensée disparut de mon esprit, remplacé par le plaisir pur que me prodiguait ce corps brûlant. Sa bouche. Ses mains. Ses jambes. Ses bras. Son...

- **TURQUIE !**

Wopopop... Le réveil en sursaut...

Je me redressai rapidement, faisant voler les feuilles de notes, bien qu'une resta collée à ma joue.

-Si nos propos ne t'intéressent pas, tu peux toujours sortir !

-Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? Me plaignis-je. Pourquoi vous réveillez pas plutôt ce crétin de Grèce ?

C'est vrai ça ! Monsieur l'ami des chats pouvait faire la sieste à loisir, à chaque réunion, on ne lui en faisait aucun reproche, mais alors les autres, ils en prenaient pour leur grade !

-Tes rêves avaient l'air intéressant, hon hon hon...

-Garde ta perversion chez toi, France.

J'arrachai la note de ma joue, cherchant à calmer les rougeurs de mon visage, bien que celui-ci soit partiellement caché par mon masque. Pourquoi avais-je décidé de ne porter plus qu'un demi-masque ? J'étais très bien avec le masque complet, moi...

Ah oui, **il** s'était plaint de ne pouvoir m'embrasser quand il le voulait. Je suis vraiment faible lorsqu'il plonge ses beaux yeux verts dans les miens. Ou quand ses mains se posent sur mes hanches...

Mon soupir dut être assez bruyant, car j'avais l'attention générale.

-Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ?! M'emportai-je.

-Hon hon hon, j'aimerais _vraiment_ connaître tes pensées, beau masque.

-Laisse mes pensées où elles sont, et fous la paix à mon masque ! M'emportai-je.

Je dus bloquer les poignets de Sealand qui cherchait à m'arracher le mince rempart qui protégeait ma vérité. Parce que oui, nul ne sait que je suis une femme. Pourquoi, à votre avis, mon visage est masqué ? Pourquoi je porte des habits couvrants ?

Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas... Hongrie et Pologne partagent cette croix. Bien que suite à une puberté un peu trop généreuse, Hongrie ait été obligé de briser son propre masque d'homme.

-Sealand ! Arrête d'embêter Monsieur Turquie ! Tempéra Finlande.

Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va calmer ton gosse, c'est que t'as tout raté... Heureusement que Suède a bien saisit ce qu'il fallait faire, lui ! Il a attrapé le petit pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Bien ! Je n'ai donc plus qu'à replacer mon masque qui a bougé de quelques millimètres. C'est suffisant pour qu'il glisse au prochain froncement de sourcils, vous savez.

La réunion reprit, entre Allemagne qui calmait le trio infernal (non, pas le Bad Touch, l'autre... Angleterre, USA et France), je sentis **sa** main serrer ma cuisse comme pour me réconforter. Je ne la chassai pas, bien que mon cœur avait doublé la cadence. Par la peur que nous soyons découverts, évidemment ! **Il** a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour qu'on ait d'autres à rajouter, je vous l'assure ! Déjà que sa tendance à affirmer qu'il souhaiterait devenir un chat est de plus en plus courant, je ne vais pas lui rajouter ça...

Et non, ce n'est nullement la preuve quelconque d'un sentiment ! C'est... C'est juste... Euh... De l'attention... Qui est un sentiment... _Merde !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ça, un an s'est passé ? Pas du tout, c'est une vue de l'esprit, voyons ^^'
> 
> Bon, je vais tenter de continuer, hein *fuit*
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'est pas tout les jours faciles, vous savez, lorsque vous devez cacher votre identité... Et encore, mon boss actuel est au courant. Mais il y en a eu où j'aurais très bien pu finir dans leur harem. Et ça, jamais ! J'ai ma fierté, ma force, ma droiture. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aime à me répéter.

J'ai été un fier empire conquérant, longtemps, j'ai tenu ce paresseux de Grèce sous la semelle de ma botte (une vraie teigne ce gosse. J'avais intérêt à avoir un chat à porté de main si je voulais être tranquille). Et maintenant... Maintenant ?

L'Europe. Turquie a faim de nouveaux territoires, de donner l'impression de s'être soumise, tout en gardant sa liberté, tout en restant indomptée. Une tigresse en captivité. Fière, droite, patiente pour son heure.  
Parce qu'elle l'aura, évidemment. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher...

-Nurichet ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Le nez dans des papiers plus ou moins importants, je ne relève même pas la tête. Pourquoi faire ? Je sais très bien quelle est l'expression qu'il arbore : un petit sourire joueur, un regard pétillant d'amusement et sa petite fossette au creux de sa joue qui me fait, hélas, très vite craquer. Ce qui est la raison qui fait que je ne tente pas de croiser son regard si je veux achever mes dossiers en temps et en heure. Ce qui est tout ce qui a de plus compréhensible. De plus, si je veux faire partie de l'Europe, autant mettre toutes les cartes de mon côté !

-Je m'ennuie. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais bien me distraire.

Je le fusillai du regard, appréciant que très mal le sous-entendu matériel qui s'y camouflait.

-Je ne suis pas ta chose, lui assénai-je froidement. Ton pays regorge d'assez de tes conquêtes pour que ta libido n'ait pas à s'inquiéter. Maintenant, dégage de là, je travaille,  _moi_.

Je récupérai le dossier qu'il avait entrepris de feuilleter malgré l'indication "secret défense" qui s'y trouvait (il ne savait plus parler turc, ou quoi ?) et effectuai un mouvement d'agacement pour le faire fuir, ce qui ne servit à rien. La bête était habituée à mes mouvements d'humeur, après tout.

-Allez, ma belle... Rien de dégradant, je te promets !

-Vu tout ce qu'on a déjà fait, je me demande si il reste quoique ce soit que l'on puisse juger de  _dégradant_ , marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et l'idée de ressortir mon vieux cimeterre me frôla, le temps de quelques secondes.

-Allez Nurichet, danse pour moi...

Il était passé derrière moi, collant ses lèvres à mon oreille afin de murmurer le plus bas possible et dans sa langue maternelle qui m'électrisait toujours autant. Il me connaissait bien trop pour ma survie.

-Juste une petite danse, juste toi et moi. Juste... Nous deux.

Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps en de discrètes caresses qui me détendaient grandement et me faisaient hésiter. Il y avait encore une partie de moi qui tentait de résister, de se révolter, de reprendre le travail, la mission... Mais il y avait une autre, aussi. Une qui souhaitait se laisser aller et devenir le pantin du marionnettiste. Une qui aimerait bien s'étendre dans la soie du lit pour se faire aimer.

-Allez... Danse pour moi, ma belle !

Il prit possession de mes lèvres, me faisant complètement fondre entre ses bras.

-Je te déteste, marmonnai-je en me collant contre lui.

Après, ce ne fut plus les mots qui furent les plus importants, mais les gestes, les preuves d'amour... Et la fin.

Allongée sur le bureau, entourée par mes fournitures éparses, je tentais de calmer ma respiration, passant et repassant les doigts dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Le pantalon sur les chevilles, la tunique largement ouverte et un peu déchirée, les cheveux collés sur les tempes, j'étais l'image même de l'employée modèle...

-Tu ronronnes encore, ricanai-je. Un vrai petit chat !

Il esquissa un sourire paresseux, les paupières closes. Il était vraiment beau ainsi, détendu, tendre, amoureux...

-Je t'aime... murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, baissant les paupières un instant, avant de me tendre.

Dans le couloir menant à mon bureau professionnel, des pas résonnaient. Ils étaient de plus en plus proche.

Je me redressai vivement, poussant mon amant avec violence et me rhabillai en même temps, puis remis de l'ordre sur le meuble, le cœur battant à tout rompre, au même rythme que ces pas angoissants. Du coin de l'œil, je m'assurai de l'apparence de mon compagnon, et soupirai à son rhabillement, d'autant plus que ce fut mon boss et son bras droit qui ouvrirent la porte.

-Maşallah ! jurai-je tout bas.

-Tu boudes ?

Je le tapai mollement, encore un peu alanguie par les minutes précédentes. La tête sur son torse, je le flattai sans y faire trop attention, les pensées encore un peu chamboulées.

-Tu m'as fichu la honte devant mon supérieur, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ? T'aurais au moins pu fermer ta braguette. Bonjour la crédibilité !

Je me calai un peu plus contre sa chaleur, savourant ce contact malgré moi. J'aimais beaucoup ce petit moment se passant après qu'on ait fait l'amour, ce moment où je pouvais abandonner le masque et me laisser faire, où tendresse et affection étaient de mise. Je ne pouvais pas être ainsi en public, et l'habitude faisant, il m'était difficile de me détendre, même lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux. J'étais bloquée, voilà tout, à la grande douleur de mon compagnon qui apprécierait m'entendre lui déclarer mes sentiments à son égard sans forcément avoir à passer par la case "baise". Mais il n'était pas le seul à en être blessé, hélas...

-La crédibilité ? Ton peuple t'aime, ton boss sait, à quoi est-ce qu'elle sert la crédibilité ? T'en as pas besoin, tu sais !

Il plaça un baiser dans mes cheveux, les caressant lentement, comme si c'était le pelage d'un de ses chats. J'aurais bien pu ronronner, comme il lui arrive, mais ce n'était définitivement pas dans mon caractère.

-Laisse-moi me battre contre mes ennemis, je te laisse aux tiens, déclarai-je.

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre ses attentions.

-C'est ainsi que tu vois le monde ? Comme un ennemi à battre ?

-Comme un ennemi à  _a_ battre, corrigeai-je machinalement. Mais, oui, c'est dans l'idée.

Il soupira lourdement ce qui me fit sourire. Un peu.

Je me redressai, ancrant mon regard dans le sien quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Mais tu n'es pas un ennemi. Pas à mes yeux.

-Oh, j'en suis charmé...

Il reprit mes lèvres alors que je m'asseyais sur lui. Il me regarda alors, autant surpris que ravi.

-J'adore quand tu as cette lueur de gourmandise au fond des yeux, susurra-il au creux de mon oreille. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer sur place.

-Il ne restera même plus tes os, ronronnai-je en me frottant contre son aine.

Depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble à s'aimer, j'avais une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qui lui plaisait et de ce qui l'excitait au plus haut point, et je ne me gênais nullement pour mettre ce savoir-faire à exécution.

Certains diraient que autant de temps passés ensemble auraient dû tuer la flamme de notre passion, mais nous sommes des pays. La haine séparant nos deux peuples nous brûle au point de rendre nos ébats bestiaux et de nous pousser l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Et autant dire que dans certains moments, nous sommes déchaînés au point d'en avoir le dos et les bras qui saignent !

Ses yeux à moitié clos ne quittaient pas mon visage alors que je m'empalais lentement sur lui, mes ongles le pinçant doucement lorsque il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups de bassins pour aller plus vite, plus profond. Mais c'est moi qui décidait, qui mènerait ces ébats.

Ne te pense pas la Turquie soumise, gamin ! Elle ronronne et montre le ventre mais ses griffes luisent et ses crocs s'aiguisent.


End file.
